


solo.

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan centric angst, Stars, smoft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: What Remus thinks is playful bantering is actually hurting Logan, hitting too close to home. He just doesn't know how to bring it up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	solo.

“Okay, nerd, let’s get down to business...” Remus ran off into the Imagination, leaving Logan behind. He frowned for a second before shaking his head and following after him. He wasn’t sure how to even approach the topic. How do you go and tell your friend that you feel bad enough about yourself as is, and you’d like it if they stopped insulting you too, because it no longer feels fun, instead hurting you a lot? How would he even start that off without sounding pathetic and whiny? He had no clue. ‘Hey Remus, I know you think it’s banter and normal and I know you don’t mean it like that, but it hurts me a lot and I wish you’d stop.’ 

“Logan!” Remus tapped his shoulder, pointing at the Sun. “Watch, okay?” Logan peered at the sky, eyes widening when the Sun disappeared faster, sinking down at an impossible rate. The ombré sky darkened with each passing second and Logan watched, enamoured. “Knew you’d like that.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Eh, it’s pretty lame, but...” Ouch. That one really hurt, and he opened his mouth again. What would he say? How would he even begin? He closed his mouth. How many times had he heard everyone dismiss his interests? Way too many times for him to be laughing about it, for it to be fun games. 

“Okay, onto more fun things!” Twinkling stars appeared in the sky, and Logan diverted his attention to that. He raised an arm, ready to point out a constellation when Remus stage-whispered: “Here we go, never to return!”. Logan dropped his arm, wishing he was in room right then. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, lump forming in his throat as he sucked in a shuddering breath. He sat down on the grass, deciding on making up some excuse about feeling tired after a while. Remus sat down next to him, nudging him slightly. 

“What, not gonna talk my ears off?” Although he knew that that was invitation to tell Remus all about constellations, he couldn’t help the bitter feeling that arose in him at the words. That’s what he always did, wasn’t it? Bored everyone, annoyed everyone, he was unwanted. Why couldn’t he just shut up? Why couldn’t he just take a joke? He knew that Remus didn’t mean it like that, but - a choked sob escaped his throat and he hid his face in his hands. 

“Logan, oh my god!” He couldn’t stop the tears now, sobbing and falling apart. He screwed everything up anyways, might as well as lose his composure and dignity. Remus scooted closer, pulling him into a hug. He gasped for air, hiccuping. Remus rubbed his back and he buried his face in Remus’ neck, whimpering. 

“I’m so sorry, Lo, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it at all!” Logan nodded into his neck, and Remus continued nonetheless. “I’m so sorry, if I’d known I would have never said that, Lo, I’m so sorry. You aren’t boring anyone, least of all me and I love listening to you and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise.”

“It’s okay.” He managed to get out, voice thick and hoarse. Remus squeezed him tighter, not letting go. Logan sniffed, calming down a bit. He relaxed in Remus’ grip, taking comfort in his arms. Remus rubbed his back again and he slumped against Remus even more. He would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
